


Closer

by mybrianisfried



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Making Up, beanie sharing, drug mention, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: Ren and Jonas have somehow made up, and they're talking at Harden Tower.
Relationships: Jonas/Ren (Oxenfree)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Closer

“So you and Nona,” Jonas said.

They were in Harden Tower, which they had laughed about to the point where it seemed stupid, and that somehow lead to them talking.

“Me and Nona,” Ren repeated.

“How’s that going?”

Ren didn’t know how to respond. How could he explain the uncertainty? He didn’t  _ think  _ she liked him back, but it’s Nona. She didn’t really make her feelings loud. But now everything was uncertain on Edwards Island. He wasn’t even sure he… 

He ignored that thought. “I don’t know,” he replied truthfully.

“Fair enough,” he said, and then they were both quiet.

“Why did you start smoking?” Ren asked, remembering him outside, lit cigarette in hand, right after their argument. It was the only question that came to mind that he could ask without wanting to bury himself alive or literally just hand himself over to the ghosts afterwards.

“Peer pressure. Et cetera.”

“Well, don’t peer pressure  _ me _ into smoking. I’m staying clean.”

“You’re literally high right now.”

He giggled and said, “Yeah.”

Jonas rolled his eyes, but smiled just a bit. Ren felt strangely  _ proud _ , why? At the tiniest smile? For a, well, not  _ terrible _ , but not amazing joke. And yet he felt  _ something _ , some form of positive emotion.

Not knowing entirely what he was doing, he stood up and sat next to Jonas. Jonas only gave him an unreadable look.

“Do you always wear that?” he asked, pointing to Jonas’s beanie.

“Pretty much.”

Ren grinned, then reached up for it and put it on his own head. “How do I look?”

“Ridiculous,” Jonas replied.

“So do you. Your hair’s a mess.” Ren couldn’t stop  _ grinning _ .

Jonas took his beanie back, smiling, and then… Then? 

Then they were closer, closer, closer. And they moved closer, closer, closer.

“I like Nona,” Ren whispered.

Jonas looked away, stopping just as Ren said “Nona”. The distance between them remained the same, neither of them had edged away, but there was no longer the possibility of  _ less _ , of  _ no _ distance.

Did he want this? He wasn’t sure. But he knew what regret felt like. So he, impulsively, closed the distance, and then his lips were on Jonas’s.

It took Jonas a moment, and for that moment, Ren considered pulling away, but then he started kissing him back, and  _ God,  _ he felt… who knows. He felt  _ so much _ . Jonas was a good kisser, an excellent kisser, and Ren had no idea what he was doing. But he kept going, kept going, kept going. He could feel Jonas’s hand cupped around his face, and he was sure his own hands were also somewhere. He kept going, kept going, kept going until he couldn’t breathe.

He pulled away, breathing deep, and opening his eyes. Jonas was looking at him. Who knows what he was thinking.

Ren wanted to say  _ something _ , something that would make sense.  _ Anything _ .

He said, “I like Nona.”

“Yeah,” Jonas responded. “I know.” And there was no interpreting those three words.

No one could even see this. No one could even  _ believe  _ it if Ren told them, last time they checked he and Jonas were fighting.

Ren could do this here, he could, if he wanted to.

“But I’d do it again,” he said. Impulsively. His heart was  _ racing _ .

They almost weren’t in any need to move closer, and they didn’t pause before this time.

He didn’t think of Nona, either in his arms or with Alex at Main Street, this time or the first. It was Jonas he was kissing. Jonas, Alex’s new step-brother. 

He was kissing Jonas. Jonas, not Jonah. He thought back to the ferry, before all this shit started happening. Seems like ages ago now.

Jonas pulled away, and Ren didn’t want him to. But he did, and Ren didn’t know what to say, what he  _ wanted _ to say.

But Jonas did. “Let me guess,” Jonas said. “You like Nona?”

“No,” Ren replied simply, quietly. He placed his hand on the back of Jonas’s neck and pulled him closer, closer, closer.

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay i'm aware that this has the exact same premise as my previous fic but i have nothing to say for myself  
> if you ever want to talk about oxenfree with someone who'll probably talk about how much they love jonas all the time, message me on tumblr! @mybrianisfried  
> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
